Deadly Sin
by Sagi-Chi
Summary: Sebuah pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Universitas Karakura akibat dari dendam yang tidak terbalaskan Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Sin**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T, sewaktu-waktu menjadi M**

**Genre :Angst**

**Warning :OOC, Bloody, EYD(s),Mistypo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

* * *

"_**Tidak... Berhenti!" teriak seorang pria**_

"_**Kakak... "Isak seorang gadis berambut ungu**_

"_**Lepaskan dia... dia tidak ada hubungan dengan semua ini!"teriak pria itu lagi pada 3 orang preman yang sedang memperkosa adiknya itu**_

"_**Oh ya? Tentu saja dia ada hubungannya, dia adikmu kan ?"ejek preman pertama sambil tertawa**_

"_**Tapi dia tidak tau apa-apa! Lepaskan dia!"berontak pria tersebut, berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit kedua tangannya**_

"_**Sudahlah... Nikmati saja penderitaan adikmu ini,"kata preman ke dua**_

"_**Benar sekali hahahaha,"kata preman ke tiga seraya tertawa**_

'_**Sial! Senna... gommen... 'gumam pria tersebut**_

_**Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya menyaksikan adiknya yang diperkosa dengan sadist oleh ke tiga preman jahanam tersebut.**_

_**Setelah ketiga preman tersebut pergi, ia baru berhasil melepaskan ikatan yang melilit ke dua lengannya. Ia segera menghampiri adiknya yang terbaring lemah di lantai tersebut.**_

"_**Senna... "gumam pria tersebut**_

"_**Kakak... "gumam gadis berambut ungu itu Senna, air mata terus membanjiri mata ambernya**_

"_**Maafkan kakak, kakak tidak bisa melindungimu,"isak pria tersebut**_

"_**Ini bukan salah kakak... " kata Senna lagi**_

"_**Tapi tetap saja kan? Seandainya saja... "gumam pria itu lagi**_

"_**Kakak... "**_

"_**Senna Aku berjanji! Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada mereka! Jauh lebih sadist dari pada ini. Aku janji!"kata pria itu lagi**_

_**Lalu pria tersebut segera mengendong gadis berambut ungu itu dan membawanya pergi**_

* * *

**Karakura, 5 tahun kemudian**

"Hei! Ayo cepat kita bisa terlambat *_**Baka-Inu**_!"sorak seorang pria berambut Raven dengan mata bewarna abu-abu, Shuuhei Hisagi

"Iya aku tau, sabar sedikit *_**Baka hedgehog**_!" maki seorang pria berambut raven lainnya dengan mata aqua green, Shiba Kaien

"Aduh, bisakah kalian berdua tidak membuat keributan pagi-pagi?"gerutu seorang pria dengan rambut jingga, Kurosaki Ichigo

"Diam kau *_**Baka Mikan**_!"teriak Kaien dan Hisagi

"Enak aja! Sialan loe!"maki Ichigo

"Sudahlah Ichigo, untuk apa juga kau ikut campur perkelahian dua hewan tak jelas itu,"kata seorang pria bertatoo dengan rambut merah nanas, Abarai Renji

"Diam kau,* _**Baka Saru**_!"teriak Kaien dan Hisagi lagi

"Sudahlah, dari pada mengumpat tidak jelas lebih baik kalian cepat-cepat bersiap-siap,"kata Ichigo lagi

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka berempat merupakan mahasiswa di Karakura University, universitas yang terkenal dan populer di kota Karakura dan merupakan Universitas nomor 2 terfavorit setelah Tokyo University.

Kini mereka berempat telah rapi, dan mereka langsung berangkat menuju ke Karakura University yang berada tepat di sebelah asrama mereka ini. Di Karakura University, para murid-murid memang di wajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama sehingga mereka harus tepat waktu untuk sampai ke Universitas berempat berada di jurusan yang sama yaitu Kedokteran, salah satu jurusan terfavorit di universitas ini setelah *_**Accounting**_.

"Tau nggak katanya di universitas kita ini ada penunggunya loh,"kata Renji

"Tau lah, banyak banget. Kayak satpam, dosen,"kata Kaien yang masih asik memainkan Hpnya itu

"Bukan itu!maksud gue yang tidak berwujud!"kata Renji lagi

"Ah, udah deh. Selama kita tidak mengganggu mereka tidak masalah toh,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Bener tuh,"kata Hisagi

Ahirnya mereka pun memasuki kelas.

'_**Bagus... mereka juga disini. Baiklah bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima balasan atas apa yang telah kalian perbuat di masa lalu!'**_ Kata seorang pria dalam hati. Ia sudah merencanakan berbagai rencana pembunuhan yang menarik untuk membalas dendamnya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Baka-Inu:anjing bodoh**_

_**Baka hedgehog:Landak bego**_

_**Baka Mikan:Jeruk bodoh**_

_**Baka Saru:Monyet bego**_

_**Accounting:Jurusan bagian keuangan**_

"**Yay! Minna! Saya balik lagi! Nah ini fic collab dengan Shuukai dan dua author di sekolah saya! Harumiki-chan dan Yukineko-chan," kata Hikary**

"**Wah! Saya masuk dunia fic!"seru Harumiki**

"**Lebay loe! Biasa aja deh, saya Yukineko, Yoroshiku,"kata Yukineko**

"**Napa si kucing salju ini disini?"tanya Shuukai cengo**

"**Yah gimana lagi, filnmnya gue pinjam dari dia hehehe,"kata Hikary lagi**

"**Kog gue lagi?"tanya Renji**

"**Gue juga,"kata Ichigo**

"**Halah pasti gue koid lagi,"kata Kaien**

"**Gue juga,"kata Hisagi **

"**Tenang aja loe berempat nggak bakalan koid deh,"kata Harumiki**

"**Eh! Beneran Harumiki-san?"tanya Renji**

"**Yup! Nggak mungkin deh Renji-kun Koid!"kata Harumiki**

"**Ichi-kun juga! Aku kan fansnya!"kata Yukineko**

"**Woi.. berhentilah untuk OOC berlebihan,"kata Shuukai sweatdrop**

"**Diam lo!"sorak Harumiki dan Yukineko**

"**Oke!Minna! Mind To RnR?"**


	2. The game Begin!

**Deadly Sin**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :Semi M**

**Genre :Angst**

**Warning :OOC, Bloody, EYD(s),Mistypo(s)**

**Enjoy My fic**

* * *

"Wah, lihat mereka juga disini,"ujar Kaien pada tiga orang pria dengan rambut yang mencolok.

"Iya juga, Grimmjow-san,Szayel-san dan Ulquiorra-san,"ujar Hisagi

"Wah,mereka bertiga peraih nilai IP tertinggi tahun kemarin kan?"ujar Ichigo

"Yep,mereka mengagumkan ya,"kata Renji lagi

Setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka pun duduk berderetan, karena pada perkuliahan tempat duduk tidak pernah di atur. Jadi siswa bebas menentukan tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi semuanya. Setelah libur yang cukup lama kita kembali bertemu lagi, sepertinya jumlah kita mulai berkurang ya? Ditambah lagi akibat banyak yang gagal saat tes,"ujar seorang guru dengan rambut putih,Ukitake Jyuushirou

"Nah baiklah, mari kita mulai saja perkuliahan kimia pagi ini,"ujar Ukitakee lagi

Skip time

Pukul 09:30

"Hah ahirnya,"ujar Kaien

"Jujur bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kedokteran sih Baka Inu? Padahal kau tidak ada sedikitpun bertampang dokter,"ujar Renji

"Heh? Jadi kau meremehkanku, Baka Saru?"kata Kaien keki

"Aduh, sudahlah. Kalian ini bernar-benar deh,"gerutu Ichigo lagi

"Tau,tuh,"ujar Hisagi santai

"Hisagi-kun… "

"Ah, Ukitek-sensei? Ada apa?"ujar Hisagi

"Bisa bantu aku untuk membawa buku-buku ini ke ruanganku?"Tanya Ukitake

"Bisa sensei,"ujar Hisagi lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membantu Ukitake membawa bukunya ke kantor

"Tiru tuh, anak teladan,"ujar Ichigo

"Dia mah emang hobinya tuh,"ujar Renji terkekeh

"Hei kau!"ujar seorang pria berambut pink Szayel

"Ada apa?"ujar seorang pria

"Gue tau,loe pasti ingin membalas dendam kan?Udah jangan harap loe bisa,"ujar Szayel meremehkan

"Begitu ya?"tantang pria tersebut

"Tentu saja,"ujar Szayel lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain, Szayel Apporo Grantz-san,"tantang pria itu lagi

"Bermain apa?"ujar Szayel

"Find or death?"ujar pria itu lagi

"Maksudmu a-Ugh… "Szayel langsung pingsan

"Let`s the game started,"ujar pria tersebut tersenyum puas lalu membawa Szayel ke suatu tempat.

Skip time

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran biologi,"ujar Mayuri

'Ulqui, mana si Szayel?'bisik Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra yang duduk di sampingnya

'Aku tidak tau, sudah ku telepon tapi tidak di angkat,'bisik Ulquiorra lagi

"Nah baiklah, inilah skema organ tubuh manu si- loh… "

Semua langsung kaget melihat Szayel yang di gantung dan ke dua tangannya diikat, serta sepasang pisau yang siap menembus tubuhnya.

"Szayel!"teriak Grimmjow panic

"Ada apa ini?"kata Mayuri bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang telah disamarkan pun berbunyi.

"Selamat datang…. Selamat datang di game kematian…. Jika kalian beruntung,kalian bisa menyelamatkannya. Namun sebelum itu… untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut, kalian membutuhkan kunci… Dan cara satu-satunya adalah memecahkan teka-teki yang ku berikan… teka-teki itu berada di ruang laboratorium… "

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!"maki Grimmjow

"Itu tidak penting, waktu kalian hanya 30 menit sebelum dia meninggal, semoga berhasil… "

Lalu gambar di layar tersebut langsung mati.

"Lelucon macam apa ini!"maki Mayuri

"Ayo kita harus menemukan Szayel!"ujar Renji lagi

"Kau benar ayo!"kata Ulquiorra

Kini mereka bertujuh pun menuju ke Laboratorium. Disana terdapat sebuah amplop putih dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kalimat berupa puisi.

"apaan nih?"ujar Renji

"Hm… Riddle,"ujar Hisagi

"A girl who cried in the noon and laughing in the night, "ujar Kaien

"Hah?teka-teki macam apa ini?"ujar Renji

"Hm… gadis yang bersedih di siang hari dan tertawa di malam hari?"ujar Ulquiorra bingung

"Emang ada ya?"ujar Kaien

"Sial, teka-teki ini benar-benar sulit,"ujar Hisagi lagi

"Apa tidak ada Hint nya?"ujar Ichigo lagi

"Hm… tidak ada,"ujar Renji lagi

"Sial!seandainya saja kita bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini,"gerutu Grimmjow lagi

"Ini perbuatan orang kurang kerjaan,"kata Ulquiorra lagi

"Hm… jangan-jangan bunga tulip,"ujar Renji lagi

"He?maksudmu?"tanya Kaien

"Benar juga tulip akan mekar di malam hari dan menguncup di siang hari,"ujar Ichigo.

"Berarti ruang biologi! Ayo,"ujar grimmjow.

Lalu mereka segera berlari menuju ke ruang biologi.

Saat sampai disana, tidak ada apa-apa hanya kumpulan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

"_**Selamat… kini kalian tinggal mencari kunci di bunga tulip, selamat berjuang. Waktunya 15 menit,"ujar pria itu lagi.**_

"Cih! Siapa dia sebenarnya!"maki Grimmjow

"Sudahlah, ayo cari kuncinya,"ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Kau benar, ayo,"

Lalu mereka pun berpencar dan mencari kunci di dalam bunga tulip. Hal ini cukup sulit, mengingat bunga tulip itu berada di antara bunga-bunga lainnya.

"Sial!dima- ah ini dia!"ujar Grimmjow

"Ini kunci ruangan kimia yang lama,"ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

"Ayo cepat kesana!"ujar Grimmjow

Lalu mereka kembali berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke labor kimia yang terletak di lantai bawah, sedang labor biologi ini berada di lantai 3. Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di lantai 1 terdengar suara jeritan.

"**Uagh!"**

"S-suara itu… "ujar Kaien

"S-szayel… "ujar Ichigo

"Szayel!"teriak Grimmjow seraya membuka pintu itu

"T-tidak mungkin… "ujar Kaien lagi

Di meja praktikum, tubuh Szayel tergeletak tak bernyawa. Cairan raksa menghanguskan sebagian wajahnya, sehingga sebagian tengkoraknya terlihat. Darah mengalir membasahi meja praktikum tersebut dan organ-organ tubuhnya berserakan di luar.

"Szayel!"teriak Grimjow seraya menahan amarah karena temannya dibunuh secara keji seperti ini.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan ** "Sayang sekali kalian terlambat…. "**

"Sial!" teriak Grimmjow lagi seraya terisak.

'**Permainan baru saja di mulai, dan aku akan membalas semuanya. Sebuah dosa yang takkan termaafkan yang kalian lakukan 5 tahun yang lalu,'ujar seorang pria seraya menyeringai senang. Senang karena satu korban telah jatuh dan tinggal beberapa lagi. Maka semua akan berahir.**

**TBC**

**Siapakah korban selanjutnya?**

**Akankah pembunuh Szayel terungkap?**

**Stay tune in this fic!**

"**Yaha! Kami bal-duak!"**

"**Woi! Jangan lebay deh!"sorak shuukai seraya menggemplang Harumiki**

"**Ittai yo ne! Baka nezumi!"**

"**Urusai yo! Bakemono!"**

"**Woi, udah-udah. Jangan perang disini,"ujar Yukineko lagi**

"**Oke! Minna ahirnya kami berhasil update cerita ini. Apakah perlu di buat lebih sadist?"tanya Hikari**

"**Dasar Yandere,"ujar Harumiki sweatdrop.**

"**Oke! Saatnya untuk balas Review,"ujar shuukai**

"**Pertama dari Yuzuna Yukitou, oke Yuzu bakal muncul di chapter depan. Thanks for tha review!"kata Hikary**

"**Oke selanjutnya dari Hitsugaya ShiroRen,hehehe memang mereka akan di munculkan. Oke thanks for review,"ujar shuukai**

"**Terahir dari chooteshia yori, hm… di chapter ini akan terungkap sedikit,"ujar Harumiki lagi**

"**Oke! Dan kami ucapkan juga terimakasih pada yang sudah ngefave dan ngefollow cerita ini,"kata Yuki neko**

"**Oke still mind to RnR?"**


	3. The Riddle Game

**Deadly Sin**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :Semi M**

**Genre :Angst, Crime**

**Warning :OOC, Bloody, EYD(s),Mistypo(s)**

**A/N :Pertama sekali kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kazue Ichimaru-san atas sarannya. Kami ucapkan terimakasih banyak.**

**Enjoy My fic**

"Grimmjow-san," ujar Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, Grimm. Szayel sudah tidak ada," ujar Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi datar, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat bersedih kehilangan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku… Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh Syazel!" ujar Grimmjow penuh kemarahan seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tenang saja Grimjow-san, kita akan menemukan pelakunya secepatnya," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Apa yang di katakan Kaien benar," ujar Hisagi.

"Szayel… " gumam Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Karena kejadian ini, para murid di pulangkan ke asrama dan universitas di liburkan beberapa hari.

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Jujur aku masih bingung. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal bejat seperti ini? Ada masalah apa orang itu dengan Szayel-san? Apa dendam di masa lalu?' gumamku dalam hati.

'Kalau diingat-ingat memang banyak sih yang punya dendam dengan Szayel-san dan yang lainnya. Termasuk Hisa,Renji, dan banyak lagi yang dendam dengannya. Kusaka-san juga dendam dengannya karena melecehkannya saat kalah pertandingan basket. Lalu Ikkakku dan Yumichika juga membenci mereka. Ah, terlalu banyak tersangka yang ada. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia membawa Szayel-san menuju ke ruangan itu? Banyak hal yang tidak mungkin dipikirkan dengan akal sehat. ' ujar ku lagi.

'Yang pasti motifnya dendam, tapi dendam apa hingga sampai membunuh seperti itu?' gumamku lagi.

'Mungkin lebih baik aku kembali ke universitas dan menyelidikinya,' gumamku lagi.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

"Kai loe mau kemana?" tanya Hisagi yang masih membaca buku novel itu.

"Gue mau ke universitas bentar, ada yang ganjal, ,Bro. " ujar Kaien.

"Aduh, Bro. Di universitas masih ada polisi. bisa-bisa elo yang di tuduh," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Hisa bener tuh bro," ujar Ichigo.

'Hm… tapi kenapa yang dibunuh dulu adalah Szayel? Bukannya kalau menurut abjad harusnya Grimmjow-san dulu? Eh… tunggu dulu… "gumam Kaien dalam hati.

"His, nama panjang Szayel apa?" tanya Kaien.

"He? Untuk apa?"tanya Hisagi.

"Jawab aja,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"**Apporo Grantz Szayel,"**ujar Hisagi.

'**Apporo**.. benar juga berarti **A**, pantas saja dia yang pertama. Berarti selanjutnya… **Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. **Berarti Grimmjow-san!' gumamku lagi.

"Loe mau kemana Kai?" tanya Renji.

"Ke tempat Grimmjow-san,"ujar Kaien lalu ke luar dari kamar asramanya.

'Gawat juga, aku harus menghentikannya,' ujar Kaien lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat ia sampai di kamar Asrama Grimmjow.

"Permisi,"ujar Kaien seraya mengetuk pintu. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Kaien? Ada apa?"tanya Ulquiorra

"Ah, Ulquiorra –san. Grimmjow-san mana?"tanya Kaien.

"Dia tadi pergi,"ujar Ulquiorra.

"Gawat! Dia adalah korban selanjutnya,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Apa!"ujar Ulquiorra kaget "Dari mana kau tau?"tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang. Ayo kita cari Grimmjow-san,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya,"ujar Ulquiorra lagi. "ayo masuk dulu,"ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

"Iya,"ujar Kaien lagi.

"**Ck, sepertinya aku harus cepat menemukan dan membunuh si bocah berambut biru itu. Sebelum ada yang tau,Tak kusangka dia bisa menimbulkan masalah,"ujar seorang pria lalu pergi dari tempat itu.**

Di dalam kamar

"Bagaimana Ulquiorra-san?" tanya Kaien

"Ck, tidak bisa dihubungi," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Sial!"ujar Kaien lagi.

.

.

.

Di koridor universitas

"Nii-san!"panggil seorang gadis berambut ungu, Senna.

"**Senna? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya pria itu.**

"Sudah cukup… jangan membunuh lagi Nii-san,"ujar Senna lagi.

"**Dendam kita belum terbalas,****Senna. Aku akan membalas segala penderitaan dan seluruh rasa sakit yang kau alami,"ujar pria itu lagi dengan nada dingin.**

"Nii-san, ku mohon… jangan seperti ini… kemana dirimu yang pemaaf dan baik hati itu?" isak Senna seraya memeluk tubuh pria itu lagi.

"**Sudahlah Senna, ini bukan urusanmu. Pergilah dari sini,"****ujar pria itu lagi.**

"Tapi… Nii-san… " ujar Senna lagi.

"**Aku menyayangimu,Senna,"****ujar pria itu seraya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Sekarang pergilah, dan jangan beritau hal ini,"****ujar pria itu lagi.**

"Jadi kau yang melakukan hal ini pecundang!" maki Grimmjow.

"**Tak kusangka, mencarimu tidak sesulit yang ku perkirakan. Ku pikir kau akan lari seperti pecundang,"****ujar pria itu seraya tersenyum.**

"Aku akan membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Szayel!" ujar Grimmjow lagi.

"Nii-san… sudah.. jangan lagi… " ujar Senna.

"Oh ternyata ini dendammu pada kami, karena kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu ya?" ujar Grimmjow lagi.

"**Bagus kalau kau sudah tau. Nampaknya aku juga terpaksa mengunci mulutmu untuk sementara adikku sayang,"****ujar pria itu lalu membius Senna dan meninggalkannya tergeletak di sana.**

"Tak kusangka ada seorang Kakak yang tega membius adiknya sendiri," ujar Grimmjow lagi.

"**Ini untuk kelancaran misiku, untuk membunuhmu,"ujar pria itu lagi. "Ayo kita selesaikan dendam 5 tahun yang lalu, "****ujar pria itu.**

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Grimmjow lagi.

.

.

.

**Kaien Pov`s**

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku pada sesosok pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat di sebelahku, Ulquiorra Schifer.

"Masih tidak ada jawaban," ujar Ulquiorra lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari? Mungkin saja dia berada di universitas," ujarku lagi.

"Mungkin juga, ayo," kata Ulquiorra.

Lalu kami pun keluar dari Asrama dan mengendap-endap masuk ke universitas melalui belakang universitas. Setelah memanjat pagar belakang universitas, kami pun masuk ke universitas itu.

"**Selamat datang di Game Killer,"****ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari computer.**

"Kau kemanakan Grimmjow?"vtanya Ulquiorra.

"**Tenang saja dia masih hidup, untuk saat ini. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"****ujar suara itu lagi.**

"Baiklah kami ikuti permainanmu," ujar Kaien lagi.

"**Bagus, Kalian harus mencari 4 buah mutiara yang telah ku sembunyikan di universitas ini dalam waktu 24 jam. "****v****ujar suara itu lagi.**

"Mutiara?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"**Benar, biru,merah,kuning dan hitam. "****ujar suara itu lagi. "Setelah menemukan mutiara itu pergilah ke lantai dua, dan susun mutiara itu menurut petunjuk yang di berikan. Semoga berhasil,"****ujar suara itu lalu menghilang.**

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

"Sial! Bagaimana caranya kita menemukan mutiara itu di tempat seperti ini, dan juga tidak ada hint untuk memulai," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Ternyata kalian disini," ujar seseorang.

Saat menoleh, Kaien melihat teman-temannya.

"Ichigo… Hisa.. Renji… " ujar Kaien lagi.

"Berhentilah bertindak seorang diri seperti ini," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Benar tuh. Kita ini sahabat. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu ceritakan," ujar Renji lagi.

"Kami siap membantu," ujar Ichigo.

"Terimakasih semuanya,"ujar Kaien.

"Baiklah, jadi kali ini apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"Kita harus mencari mutiara," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Mutiara?" ujar Ichigo.

"Begitulah," ujar Kaien. "Dan waktu kita hanya 24 jam," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Sial, apa tidak ada petunjuk?!" ujar Renji.

"Ini kertas apa?" ujar Hisagi seraya membuka sebuah amplop yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Eh? Amplop? Isinya apa His?" tanya Kaien.

"Hm… _**I am sad in the morning, Joyful at the noon, Angry at the afternoon and dead at Night**_, apa maksudnya?" ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Hm.. mungkin petunjuk untuk menemukan mutiara dan susunannya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Tempat yang membuat sedih?"cujar Kaien bingung.

"Memangnya ada?" ujar Ichigo.

"Hm… atau maksudnya tempat yang indah sehingga membuatmu menangis?" ujar Ulquiorra.

"Tempatindah yang akan membuatmu menangis? Hm… Jangan-jangan kolam belakang?" ujar Renji.

"Kolam belakang?" ujar Hisagi bingung.

"Iya, kolam belakang universitas ini terkenal dengan keindahannya, dan dapat membuat siapapun tergugah karena keindahan tempat itu. Air yang bewarna jernih, dan yang pastinya tempat itu sangat indah," ujar Renji lagi.

"Ayo kita kesana," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Ayo," ujar yang lainnya.

Lalu mereka segera menuju ke kolam belakang.

.

.

.

Di kolam belakang, terhampar sebuah taman mini yang di tumbuhi berbagai macam bunga namun semuanya bewarna biru.

"Aneh," ujar Kaien.

"Aneh?maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidakkah, tempat ini aneh? Kenapa semuanya bewarna biru? Dari bunga yang tumbuh, hingga cat wadah kolam dan juga bangku tamannya. Kenapa bewarna biru?" ujar Kaien lagi.

"Biru itu lambang kebahagiaaan, Kai. Kebahagiaan yang bisa membuatmu menangis, oleh karena itu tempat ini juga di kenal dengan Blue Pond," ujar Hisagi lagi.

"Oh begitu… Ah tapi, sekarang yang terpenting kita cari dulu mutiaranya," ujar Ichigo.

"Kau benar," ujar Kaien.

Lalu mereka mulai mencari mutiara di sekitar tempat itu.

"Aneh, tidak ada," ujar Kaien.

"Apa perkiraan kita salah ya?" ujar Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak tau," ujar Hisagi.

"Hei, ada sesuatu yang mengkilat di dalam kola mini," ujar Renji lagi.

Lalu mereka pun menghampiri Renji.

"Ah, kau benar, sial tidak sampai," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Kita harus mencari sesuatu untuk mengambilnya," ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan gayung ini?" ujar Hisagi.

"Ah, ide bagus His. Ayo coba," ujar Kaien.

Dan mereka berhasil mendapatkan mutiara yang pertama. Sebuah mutiara bewarna biru.

"Kita berhasil," ujar Renji.

"ayo ke tempat selanjutnya," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Iya!"

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Eh… kenapa ada huruf **SE **disini? Apa dia pelakunya? Tapi siapa nama orang yang berinisialkan SE?' ujarku lagi.

"Kai! Ayo!" ujar Hisagi.

"Iya,His," ujarku lalu menyusul yang lainnya.

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

.

.

.

"Hm lalu tempat yang membuatmu senang di siang hari," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Senang?" ujar Renji.

"Hm… Cafetaria," ujar Ichigo.

"Eh? Cafetaria?" ujar Renji.

"Iya, di Cafetaria kita kan hampir seluruhnya bercat kuning kan? Menurut pengetahuanku, kuning itu melambangkan kebahagiaan," ujar Ichigo.

"Boleh di coba tuh," ujar Hisagi.

"Ayo kesana," ujar Kaien.

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke kafetaria itu.

.

.

"Kau benar Chi, semua kuning," ujar Renji.

"Ayo kita cari mutiaran- loh… kertas apa ini?" ujar Kaien

"Kertas lagi?"ujar Ulquiorra.

"Hm… ** A pair of Raindrops fell from the sky. As they landed on the ground, a child born. Half a decade later, he spoke his first words and said "Let me go," Six weeks later he died… ** Hah? Maksudnya?" ujar Kaien.

"Hei, ada sebuah saving nih," ujar Renji.

"Oh iya, ini kan tempat menyimpan uang di kantin ini, dan hanya ibu penjaga kantin yang tau tentang ini," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Hm… "

"Ada apa His?" tanya Kaien.

"Nggak Kai, berarti pembunuhnya tau tentang rahasia di sekolah ini secara detail ya," ujar Hisagi lagi "Termasuk kode Saving ini. "

"Iya juga, tapi sekarang kita harus memecahkan teka teki ini," ujar Kaien.

"**A pair of Raindrops** berarti sepasang kan? Berarti awalnya **2**," ujar Ichigo.

"**As they landed on a ground a child born, **A child.. berarti **1**. Kalau lebih maka akan jadi **Children**," ujar Hisagi

"**Half Decade later,** berarti setengah dari satu decade. Satu decade itu 10 tahun berarti **5**," ujar Ulquiorra.

"**He spoke His first words and said "Let me go, ** tunggu dulu kata pertama ya? Let-Me-Go- Berarti **3 ** kata,**"** ujar Renji

"Hm lalu **Six weeks later he died, ** berarti **6**," ujar Kaien

"Ayo coba," ujar Hisagi

Lalu Kaien memasukkan kode itu dan- Saving itu terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mutiara bewarna kuning, dan sebuah huruf ** n.**

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Kenapa kali ini ada huruf **n?** apa orang ini tau sesuatu? Seseorang berinisial SE, dan N, siapa dia sebenarnya?' ujar Kaien dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Setelah Hiatus ahirnya kami kembali mengupdate cerita ini. Di chapter ini tidak ada bloody hanya Riddle(teka-teki) yang author copas dari berbagai game.**

**balas Review:**

**Kazue Ichimaru: Terimakasih atas Review dan sarannya yang sangat berarti bagi kami yang masih newbie ini. Bagaimana cara pembunuhan akan terungkap di chapter terahir. Terimakasih banyak ^_^. **

**NightRin Kur3n21: makasih. sorry telat**

**Eru The Lucifer: hehe emang inspirasinya dari Death bell thanks.**

**Oke still mind to RnR**


End file.
